


Janji

by patocchi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, F/M, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 05:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1457170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patocchi/pseuds/patocchi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi dan Iruka hanya ingin bersama. Namun, seperti biasa, hubungan intim di antara dua orang pria tidak akan mendapatkan tempat di hati keluarga mereka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

_13 tahun yang lalu._

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kakashi ragu-ragu, "kalau kau masih takut, kita tidak perlu melakukannya."

Iruka tak menjawab. Ia beringsut menjauh dari Kakashi. Kegelisahan dalam kadar yang sangat tinggi masih menguasainya. Kegelisahan yang sama seperti saat ia memasuki kamar Kakashi lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Baiklah kalau kau belum siap. Aku tidak akan memaksa," kata Kakashi lagi tanpa nada kecewa.

Kakashi beringsut turun dari ranjang dan memungut pakaiannya yang tergantung rapi di ujung ranjang. Iruka memandangnya dengan rasa ragu, takut, sekaligus… kecewa.

"A-aku… bukan begitu…. A-aku… hanya…." Iruka akhirnya bersuara.

"Hanya apa, Iruka? Sungguh, bagiku tidak apa-apa. Kita bisa melakukannya lain kali. Jika kau sudah siap."

"Bagaimana kalau tidak ada lain kali?" tukas Iruka.

Kakashi memandang Iruka dengan keheranan.

"Bagaimana kalau… kita tidak bisa terus bersama? Bagaimana kalau keluarga kita _tahu_ , Kaka?"

Kakashi menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Iruka sambil berkata, "jangan memikirkan yang tidak-tidak dulu. Kita baru memulai hubungan kita, bukan? Jadi tolong, jangan…."

Kalimat Kakashi mendadak terpotong oleh dua gerakan tak terduga dari Iruka. Remaja 14 tahun itu dengan cepat merengkuh Kakashi ke dalam pelukannya. Kemudian, sebelum Kakashi sempat mencerna apa-apa, Iruka sudah mendaratkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Kakashi. Bukan ciuman yang memabukkan karena Iruka melakukannya dengan kasar layaknya seorang amatiran. Namun, itu adalah sebuah awal yang baik bagi dirinya dan Kakashi, bukan?

Kakashi yang lebih tua tiga tahun dengan cepat menguasai keadaan. Masih dengan bibir yang menempel dengan bibir Iruka, ia balas merengkuh dan merebahkan tubuh Iruka dengan perlahan dan lembut. Dengan tenang Kakashi membimbing Iruka agar penyatuan tubuh mereka menjadi momen yang manis dan pantas untuk dikenang melalui permainan lidah yang seirama dengan detak jantung mereka. Kakashi juga mengajari Iruka bagaimana cara membangkitkan gelora dalam jiwa mereka melalui gerakan jemarinya yang dengan penuh perhitungan menelusuri lekuk-lekuk tubuh Iruka.

Iruka ternyata cukup cerdas sehingga dengan cepat ia menyerap apa yang Kakashi ajarkan. Ia mengikuti setiap gerakan Kakashi dan menerapkannya pada tubuh Kakashi yang dicintainya. Iruka sampai memejamkan mata, berharap bahwa dengan mengurangi fungsi satu indera, ia dapat lebih menikmati momen yang masih sangat baru baginya ini.

Kakashi akhirnya melepaskan bibir Iruka setelah merasa bahwa permainan lidah mereka sudah cukup. Iruka memandangnya dengan agak kecewa.

"Kau suka? Kalau iya, aku minta agar kau tenang. Ini baru awalnya…." kata Kakashi sambil mengecup lembut ujung rambut Iruka.

Iruka mengangguk pelan dengan senyuman samar di wajahnya. Sorot matanya yang teduh menyiratkan permohonan agar Kakashi membuktikan kata-katanya.

"Baiklah. Kau akan menyukai ini, Iruka," lanjut Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu mengeratkan pelukannya. Kemudian, sambil tersenyum pada Iruka, ia menggesek-gesekkan gumpalan di antara kedua paha Iruka dengan miliknya sendiri.

Iruka tampak terhenyak. Namun sesaat kemudian, raut wajahnya tak dapat berbohong lagi. Ia menikmati perlakuan Kakashi padanya!

"Kau benar… aku menyukainya," bisik Iruka.

"Itu belum seberapa…. Tunggu sampai aku melakukan ini," balas Kakashi diikuti senyum nakal.

Dengan satu tangan, Kakashi mulai memijat gumpalan di antara pangkal paha Iruka. Iruka meringis. Ia merasa sedikit kesakitan saat Kakashi menguatkan pijatannya. Namun, tentu saja ia tak ingin Kakashi menghentikan apapun yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Kau menyesal?" tanya Kakashi, masih dengan tangan terselip di antara pangkal paha Iruka.

"Tidak," jawab Iruka lirih.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu, kita teruskan…."

Kakashi akhirnya menarik tangan besarnya yang kini basah oleh cairan berwarna putih yang agak kental. Sambil tersenyum, Kakashi menjilatinya seperti sedang menikmati es krim.

Iruka memandang Kakashi dengan penuh harap. Ia paham bahwa ini belum akan berakhir.

Benar saja. Kakashi kemudian beringsut mundur hingga posisi kepalanya kini berada di antara kedua pangkal paha Iruka. Dengan kedua tangan merangkul paha Iruka, Kakashi lalu menikmati gumpalan milik Iruka yang muat dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

Iruka berusaha menahan agar tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari dalam bibirnya. Tidak terlalu berhasil, sebab sensasi ini memang tak tertahankan. Iruka akhirnya hanya bisa memegang kepala Kakashi, meremas rambut keperakan itu, sekadar demi menyalurkan sensasi tak tertahankan tersebut.

"A… apa… aku… juga… harus melakukannya… terhadapmu?" tanya Iruka saat melihat Kakashi sudah menengadah. Rupanya ia sudah selesai.

"Tidak perlu. Aku punya cara yang lebih baik dan lebih cepat," jawab Kakashi sambil menyeka bibirnya yang berlumuran cairan milik Iruka.

"Oh ya?"

Kakashi menjawab dengan menarik tubuh Iruka agar berada dalam posisi duduk berhadapan dengan dirinya. Ia merentangkan kedua kaki Iruka dan meletakkannya di atas kakinya sendiri yang juga terentang, sehingga posisi tubuh Iruka agak condong ke belakang. Kemudian, Kakashi merangkul leher Iruka dengan satu tangan. Iruka keheranan, namun ia mengikuti Kakashi dengan merangkul leher remaja bermata sayu tersebut.

"Kau akan menyukainya," kata Kakashi sambil merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Iruka.

"Maksud…."

Iruka tak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sebab, ia disentakkan oleh sebuah gerakan Kakashi yang mendorong jemarinya ke dalam lubang di bagian bawah tubuh Iruka.

Iruka nyaris menjerit, namun mulutnya dengan cepat dibungkam dengan sebuah ciuman yang mendesak dari Kakashi. Iruka terkejut, untuk sesaat melupakan rasa sakitnya.

"Percayalah padaku, Iruka…. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu…. Jadi, kumohon, tenanglah," bujuk Kakashi. Lalu ia mendorong sekali lagi, kali ini menyuntikkan cairan putih miliknya.

Iruka meringis. Ia berusaha keras agar kedua tangannya tetap merangkul Kakashi. Namun tidak sepenuhnya berhasil. Sebab, rasa sakit yang mendera akhirnya membuat Iruka melepaskan rangkulannya lalu berusaha mendorong Kakashi agar menjauh darinya.

Namun Kakashi tak menyerah. Ia menguatkan rangkulannya sehingga bukannya menjauh, tubuhnya dan tubuh Iruka justru merapat. Sehingga, dengan mudahnya Kakashi melakukan dorongan sekali lagi.

Iruka juga tak menyerah. Ia berusaha mendorong wajah Kakashi. Namun Kakashi malah membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Iruka sehingga Iruka kesulitan menggapainya.

Iruka menarik rambut Kakashi agar kepala Kakashi menyingkir dari bahunya, sebagai usaha terakhirnya. Namun sia-sia. Sebab, Kakashi tak juga mau menjauh darinya hingga mereka menyelesaikan semuanya.

Pada akhirnya, Kakashi melepaskan rangkulannya setelah peluh mereka membasahi tubuh dan sprei di ranjang Kakashi. Bercampur dengan sisa-sisa cairan putih yang berasal dari tubuh mereka yang kini mulai mengencer.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kakashi dan Iruka akhirnya dapat merebahkan diri untuk melepas lelah setelah melalui pertarungan penuh kenikmatan yang untuk pertama kalinya mereka lakukan. Untuk beberapa lama, mereka saling berdiam diri sambil memandang langit-langit kamar Kakashi. Perlahan Kakashi memegang tangan Iruka, membuat Iruka menoleh padanya.

"Kau mau melakukannya lagi, 'kan?" tanya Kakashi sambil menoleh pada Iruka.

"Ya," jawab Iruka pendek lalu mengecup lembut pipi Kakashi.

"Tapi, lain kali aku akan mengikat kedua tanganmu ke belakang. Aku tidak mau kau dorong-dorong dan kau jambak lagi seperti tadi. Sakit, tahu?"

"Ah, maaf. Tadi aku merasa kesakitan dan agak ketakutan…. Tapi, kalau kau mau mengikatku, aku akan menerima saja," balas Iruka dengan wajah memerah.

Kakashi tersenyum mendengar kepasrahan Iruka. Ia bangkit dari tidurnya, lalu membuka lemari pakaian. Sesaat kemudian ia melemparkan handuk bersih ke wajah Iruka.

"Mandilah," perintah Kakashi, "setelah itu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Mmm… apa kau… mau… mandi bersamaku?" tanya Iruka malu-malu. Menggemaskan sekali.

Kakashi menatap Iruka dengan takjub. Namun, di sisi lain ia merasa bahwa gagasan Iruka tidak buruk. Bahkan sangat baik.

Maka, tanpa bicara lagi, Kakashi menarik tangan Iruka, mengajaknya memasuki kamar mandi bersama-sama. Iruka menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Di bawah guyuran air dari shower, mereka saling membersihkan tubuh satu sama lain dengan diselingi tawa canda jahil khas remaja.

Hingga pada satu saat, pandangan mereka bertemu di satu titik. Untuk beberapa lama, Kakashi tak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan saat menyadari betapa menggemaskannya Iruka dengan rambut dan sebagian wajah ditempeli busa.

"Kau tahu, aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Iruka. Aku berjanji," janji Kakashi.

Kakashi lalu menghadiahkan satu ciuman ke bibir Iruka. Ciuman yang dalam dan membara, yang sanggup menjadi bahasa isyarat, betapa Kakashi sangat mencintai Iruka.

Iruka menerima hadiah tambahan itu dengan tenang dan pasrah sekaligus bahagia. Di bawah siraman air hangat, sekali lagi mereka berpelukan dan berciuman. Bercumbu dengan liar, melupakan sejenak tujuan mereka membersihkan tubuh di kamar mandi. Berciuman dengan intens, seakan tiada hari esok lagi.

Jika saja Kakashi tahu, bahwa memegang teguh sebuah janji tidak semudah mengucapkannya, ia tentu tidak akan sembarangan mengucap janji. Apalagi janji untuk tetap setia dan bersama Iruka selamanya seperti yang telah ia ucapkan. Janji yang sangat sulit dan butuh perjuangan serta pengorbanan besar dalam menunaikannya….***

* * *

Hari esok bagi Kakashi dan Iruka ternyata masih ada. Tetapi hanya sampai dua tahun setelah mereka pertama kali memadu kasih. Sebab, sesuatu terjadi pada malam itu, di kamar Kakashi….

"Nah! Kuharap ikatan ini tidak sampai membuat kulitmu yang halus itu lecet," kata Kakashi usai mengikat kedua tangan Iruka ke belakang dengan menggunakan tali plastik. Tidak erat, namun cukup untuk mengunci kedua tangan Iruka agar tak dapat bergerak.

"Tidak, kok. Maaf, sampai sekarang aku masih suka takut dan selalu mau kabur," balas Iruka pelan, merasa bersalah.

"Hei, tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena harus membuatmu tersiksa seperti ini. Tapi benar 'kan, ikatannya tidak kencang?" tanya Kakashi sambil menutup mata Iruka dengan saputangan.

"Ya. Kita mulai saja."

Kakashi tersenyum, lalu membimbing Iruka ke tempat tidur yang masih tertata rapi. Sebenarnya Kakashi merasa agak bersalah karena terpaksa mengikat kedua tangan Iruka ke belakang dan menutup matanya. Iruka pasti merasa sangat tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan tersebut.

Namun, bila hal tersebut tak dilakukan, Kakashi juga yang akan menjadi korban. Beberapa kali Kakashi membiarkan tangan Iruka bebas dan tidak menutup matanya karena tidak tega, namun beberapa kali juga Kakashi terluka karena gerakan Iruka. Bibir Kakashi pernah pecah dan matanya pernah lebam karena ditinju Iruka yang sudah hilang kendali karena merasa kesakitan—dan ketakutan—saat Kakashi berada dalam puncak hasratnya. Yang paling parah adalah saat Iruka berhasil mendorong Kakashi hingga jatuh dari ranjang. Akibatnya, lengan kiri Kakashi terkilir dan Kakashi harus mendapatkan perawatan khusus untuk menyembuhkannya.

Sebenarnya, meskipun sakit, bukan luka-lukanya yang Kakashi khawatirkan. Apa yang ia khawatirkan adalah, bagaimana menjelaskan penyebab luka-lukanya tersebut pada keluarganya? Sebab, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan penyebab yang sebenarnya, bukan?

Beruntung Iruka sangat memahami tindakan Kakashi terhadapnya. Anak yang tindak-tanduknya selalu manis itu—kecuali saat sedang bercinta dengan Kakashi, tentu saja—tak pernah protes jika Kakashi mengikat dan menutup matanya. Kadang-kadang Kakashi malah merasa bahwa Iruka menikmati perlakuan yang sepintas tampak kejam tersebut….

Berbicara mengenai kekejaman, baik Kakashi mau pun Iruka akan mengalami kekejaman yang sesungguhnya. Sebab, sesaat setelah mereka memulai pemanasan, pintu kamar Kakashi didobrak dari luar, sehingga tampaklah wajah-wajah yang kelak akan melakukan kekejaman terhadap mereka berdua. Kekejaman berupa pemaksaan agar mereka berpisah untuk selamanya….

Kakashi dan Iruka sangat terperanjat sehingga sanggup membuat jantung mereka berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat. Meski matanya tertutup, Iruka bisa mendengar dan merasakan kemarahan serta kebencian dari nada bicara wajah-wajah itu. Wajah-wajah yang disebut keluarga dan kerabat, yang tidak akan memahami betapa dalam cinta Kakashi terhadap Iruka. Wajah-wajah yang juga tidak akan berbelas kasihan dan tidak akan membiarkan Iruka hidup bersama Kakashi-nya yang sangat berharga….

Kakashi memeluk Iruka, memberikan perlindungan yang sia-sia. Memang sia-sia karena Iruka dengan mudah direnggut dari tangannya. Kakashi pun dengan mudah dilumpuhkan sehingga hanya mampu memandang kepergian Iruka yang diseret dengan kasar, menjauh darinya.

Kakashi memanggil nama Iruka. Namun tentu saja, hal itu sia-sia. Iruka tak akan dikembalikan pada Kakashi untuk alasan apa pun. Itulah kali terakhir Kakashi melihat Iruka-nya….***

* * *

Tak sampai seminggu setelah penggerebekan di kamarnya, Kakashi dikirim ke rumah sakit jiwa sebagai buah kekerasan hatinya yang menolak melupakan Iruka. Tanpa ampun sama sekali.

Keluarganya berpendapat bahwa dengan mengurung putra mereka yang sedang 'sakit', maka kondisi kejiwaan Kakashi akan membaik, bahkan akan pulih. Tentu saja, pada awalnya Kakashi menolak tudingan bahwa ia sedang 'sakit' dan harus disembuhkan.

Namun, setelah hampir tiga bulan mempertahankan keyakinannya, terjadi peristiwa yang membuat Kakashi melunak hingga akhirnya menyerah. Pada suatu sore, ia dibesuk oleh seseorang yang cukup dikenalnya. Seorang pria yang Kakashi ketahui sebagai salah seorang paman Iruka.

Tak banyak bicara, paman Iruka tersebut menunjukkan foto-foto terbaru Iruka pada Kakashi. Bukan foto-foto yang sanggup membuat mata Kakashi bersinar cerah, melainkan foto-foto yang justru membuat Kakashi tak sanggup melihatnya lebih lama.

"Kenapa kalian menyiksa Iruka seperti ini?" tanya Kakashi dengan suara agak bergetar karena menahan amarah.

"Itu bukan siksaan. Ia mencoba melarikan diri dari pengobatannya untuk mencarimu. Cambukan di punggung itu hanya hukuman agar ia tidak mengulangi perbuatannya," jelas paman Iruka itu dengan tenang.

Iruka ternyata dipaksa berhenti bersekolah untuk sementara waktu, lalu dikirim ke sebuah tempat yang lokasinya dirahasiakan terhadap Kakashi. Di tempatnya yang baru, ia diperintahkan untuk belajar agama dan pikirannya 'dibersihkan' dari segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Kakashi.

Iruka tentu saja tidak rela dipaksa melupakan Kakashi. Baru satu bulan menetap di tempatnya yang baru, ia sudah mencoba kabur. Ia tertangkap dengan mudah dan dikurung selama seminggu sebagai hukuman.

Namun hukuman tersebut tak menghentikan Iruka. Setelah dibebaskan, ia mencoba kabur lagi. Setelah satu hari berada di dalam perjalanan untuk mencari Kakashi-nya, ia kembali tertangkap. Hukumannya lebih berat daripada sebelumnya. Selain dikurung, kedua kaki Iruka juga dirantai untuk mencegah ia kabur lagi.

Meski pendiam dan pemalu, Iruka ternyata berhati keras dan pemberani. Ia nekad memukul orang yang bertugas mengawasinya, merebut kunci gembok dan kembali melarikan diri. Akibatnya, saat tertangkap, hukuman berat sudah menantinya. Selama dua hari Iruka tak dapat meluruskan punggungnya karena luka-luka yang dideritanya. Semua orang berharap bahwa hukuman itu dapat membuat Iruka jera dan menyelesaikan apa yang disebut sebagai 'pengobatan' untuknya.

Namun, paman Iruka berpendapat berbeda. Ia tahu, satu-satunya hal yang dapat menghentikan Iruka bukanlah hukuman berat dan kejam. Jalan satu-satunya untuk menghentikan Iruka adalah dengan memutuskan hubungan Iruka dengan apa yang menjadi tujuan Iruka selama ini : Kakashi.

Maka, di sinilah dia. Membesuk Kakashi, sekaligus berusaha memutuskan hubungan Iruka dengan apa yang menjadi tujuan keponakannya tersebut.

Kakashi menatap kosong saat paman Iruka menyodorkan selembar kertas dan pena. Tanpa perlu diberi tahu, ia sudah paham maksud pria tersebut.

Seseorang yang duduk di sisi Kakashi meraih tangan Kakashi, membimbingnya agar mengambil kertas dan pena yang tersedia itu. Kakashi menoleh, menatap pria yang memaksanya tersebut. Namun pria itu—sepupu Kakashi—balas menatap dengan lebih tajam.

"Kalau kau memang menginginkan yang terbaik bagi Iruka, lakukan apa yang kami inginkan. Jika kau bersikeras, Iruka juga akan bersikeras. Lihat, apa akibatnya jika kalian berdua bersikeras seperti ini. Kau bisa membunuh Iruka secara tidak langsung dengan sikap keras kepalamu itu," kata sepupu Kakashi itu, tajam menusuk.

Kakashi menarik napas berat. Berat sekali. Dengan kasar ia mengambil kertas dan pena tersebut, lalu menunggu perintah selanjutnya.

Paman Iruka tersenyum, demikian juga sepupu Kakashi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kudiktekan apa yang harus kau tulis. Percayalah, inilah yang terbaik bagi kalian berdua," kata sepupu Kakashi sambil menepuk bahu Kakashi.

Kakashi tak berkata apa-apa, hanya menunjukkan raut wajah yang menahan amarah dan menyimpan kebencian. Kemudian, dengan tangan gemetar, ia mulai menyalin kata per kata yang diucapkan oleh sepupunya. Menulis selembar surat perpisahan yang akan mengubah nasibnya dan nasib Iruka-nya.***

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dalam masa perpisahan mereka, Kakashi dan Iruka masing-masing menemukan pasangan baru. Tidak ada yang berlangsung dengan mudah, namun pada dasarnya, mereka sama-sama mencoba.

**Disclaimers : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

_Sepuluh tahun yang lalu._

Hampir semua orang berbahagia dengan pernikahan ini.

Kecuali Kakashi. Ia tampak sangat gelisah dan tak henti-hentinya menghapus peluh di keningnya. Mata sayunya liar bergerak ke berbagai arah seolah mencari tempat paling aman untuk bersembunyi. Kakashi merasa sangat tidak nyaman dan… takut. Sangat takut. Serta menyesali pernikahan ini.

Berapa lama lagi aku harus berada di sini, batin Kakashi. Aku tidak bisa berada di sini. Aku _tidak boleh_ berada di sini!

Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya dan beranjak meninggalkan ruang tengah di rumah barunya, tempat segenap keluarga pengantin berkumpul usai resepsi pernikahan. Tindakan yang segera memancing komentar jahil dari segenap keluarga pasangan pengantin.

"Kakashi, jangan meninggalkan Anko sendirian, dong. Ajak juga dia."

"Iya, nih. Maklum, masih baru, jadi suka lupa," timpal yang lain, yang segera disambut gelak tawa segenap anggota keluarga.

"Ah, kalian ini. Sekarang 'kan sudah malam. Kakashi dan Anko pasti mau istirahat dulu, jadi sebaiknya kita pulang saja. Biarkan mereka berdua saja."

"Ah, istirahat apa… 'olahraga'?" sahut seorang lagi, yang disambut dengan gelak tawa yang lebih kencang lagi.

Wajah Kakashi memerah. Sesaat, ia bingung harus berbuat apa. Namun kemudian, perlahan ia duduk kembali. Di sisi Anko. Istrinya.

"Ada apa, sih? Kau kurang enak badan?" tanya Anko asal tebak. Menjadi istri orang tidak mengubah perangainya yang bertutur kata dan bertingkah laku apa adanya dan kadang sembarangan. Khas perempuan tomboy.

"Ti-tidak. Aku hanya…." Kakashi terdiam. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan alasan yang sesungguhnya, bukan?

"Hei, kalau ada apa-apa, cerita, dong. Aku 'kan sudah menjadi istrimu," balas Anko sambil memeluk lengan Kakashi. Manja sekali.

"Wah, sepertinya kita sudah harus pulang sekarang. Pengantinnya sudah tidak sabar, tuh," sahut seseorang yang melihat 'kemesraan' Anko dan Kakashi. Jahil.

Dalam waktu singkat, keluarga mereka beranjak meninggalkan rumah Kakashi dan Anko. Beberapa orang yang memang jahil—dan mesum, tentu saja—tak henti-hentinya menggoda Kakashi dan Anko bahkan pada saat mereka sudah berada di depan rumah Kakashi.

Setelah seluruh anggota keluarga meninggalkan rumah mungilnya, Kakashi menutup pintu dengan perlahan. Ia menghembuskan napas berat. Menyesali mengapa ia tak kuasa menolak perintah keluarganya agar menikahi Anko, teman masa kecilnya.

Kakashi berbalik, namun tak melihat Anko.

Barangkali di kamar, pikir Kakashi sambil beranjak menuju kamar.

Kakashi menghela napas, masih tak mengerti, mengapa ia sampai menikahi Anko hanya demi 'menyenangkan hati orang tua'. Keluarganya sendiri berpikir bahwa pernikahan adalah salah satu jalan 'menyembuhkan' Kakashi. Setelah berhasil memaksa Kakashi memutuskan hubungan dengan Iruka melalui selembar surat, mereka merasa belum cukup. Pernikahan ini harus diadakan atau Kakashi akan dibiarkan membusuk di dalam kamarnya di rumah sakit jiwa.

Ancaman yang tidak main-main. Meski telah menuruti perintah agar putus dengan Iruka, Kakashi masih dibiarkan terkurung selama tiga bulan berikutnya sampai ia setuju untuk menikahi Anko. Sampai ia mau mempersembahkan seorang atau lebih anak bagi keluarganya.

Padahal, Kakashi baru bertemu dengan Anko lagi setelah gadis itu secara teratur membesuknya di rumah sakit jiwa. Ya, Anko mengetahui semuanya. Termasuk tentang Iruka.

"Tapi aku tidak keberatan. Itu 'kan masa lalumu," kata Anko, menunjukkan pengertiannya.

"Kau tidak mengerti. Aku sudah berjanji padanya dan…."

Anko membungkam Kakashi dengan menyentuh pipi Kakashi sambil berkata lembut, "kalau begitu, perbaharuilah janjimu dengan berjanji padaku. Lagipula, sudah jelas bukan, bahwa kau tidak mungkin dapat memenuhi janjimu padanya?"

Kakashi membuang muka. Merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri karena harus mengakui bahwa Anko—pada saat itu—tampak sangat benar.

Kakashi akhirnya tiba di juga di kamarnya. Ia tertegun saat melihat Anko kini telah mengganti pakaiannya dengan gaun tidur yang sangat tipis. Duduk menunggu Kakashi di tepi ranjang pengantin mereka yang baru kali itu akan dipakai untuk tidur.

"Duduk sini," ajak Anko sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian ranjang di sebelahnya.

Kakashi berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari tubuh Anko. Namun gagal. Bagaimana pun, gaun yang dipakai Anko terlalu tipis dan tetap menunjukkan betapa bulat dan putihnya payudara miliknya. Kakashi menelan ludah. Entah mengapa, kamarnya kini terasa lebih panas. Kakashi melonggarkan dasi yang masih mengikat lehernya karena napasnya mulai terasa sesak.

Saat Kakashi duduk di sisinya, Anko membimbing tangan suaminya untuk meremas kedua payudaranya. Kakashi tahu bahwa wajahnya pasti memerah, namun ia tak berusaha menarik tangannya. Sebaliknya, ia membenamkan wajahnya di antara sepasang payudara Anko.

Wajah Iruka sempat terlintas di benak Kakashi. Namun hanya terlintas begitu saja. Sebab, hal berikutnya yang terlintas di benaknya adalah melucuti gaun Anko dan melakukan apa yang—jamak—dilakukan oleh pasangan pengantin baru pada malam pertamanya.

Ternyata memang benar. Seks adalah hal pertama yang diketahui oleh manusia sebelum mereka mengetahui dan mempelajari berbagai hal. Sesuatu yang tidak perlu diajarkan karena telah diketahui dengan sendirinya….***

* * *

Yamato menutup kedua telinganya. Namun sia-sia. Tangisan yang berasal dari balik sebuah pintu kamar itu tetap terdengar. Bahkan, kali ini merangsek masuk ke sanubarinya.

"Sial," umpat Yamato. Ia merasa kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena terpengaruh oleh tangisan itu.

Tangisan itu masih terdengar. Rintihan kesakitan yang panjang dan memelas. Meski tak berkata-kata, Yamato tahu bahwa si pemilik tangisan tersebut tentu saja berharap dirinya mati daripada harus menderita seperti itu.

"Kenapa sih, harus menangis segala, banci? Kau suka 'kan, diperlakukan seperti ini?"

Terdengar bentakan yang diikuti oleh bunyi pukulan. Jerit kesakitan yang tertahan kemudian menyusul, menyusup ke telinga Yamato.

Yamato hanya ingin agar tangisan itu tak terdengar lagi. Oleh sebab itu, ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam kamar. Tempat di mana suara tangisan yang menyesakkan itu berasal.

"Hei, Yamato! Belum giliranmu, 'kan?"

Yamato tidak peduli dengan bentakan kemarahan itu. Ia menoleh ke arah ranjang, memandang seorang remaja yang lebih muda dua tahun daripada dirinya. Remaja pria itu sedang tertelungkup dalam posisi bersujud dengan kedua tangan terikat kencang pada bagian pangkal tempat tidur. Mata dan mulutnya ditutup dengan lakban, menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Namun yang paling membuat hati Yamato semakin miris adalah keadaan remaja tersebut yang tidak mengenakan pakaian selembarpun. Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan sedikit cairan putih pada bagian bawah tubuhnya. Yamato bergidik saat melihat sejumlah luka irisan di sekujur tubuh remaja itu.

Keterlaluan, pikir Yamato. Mereka tidak puas dengan hanya menikmati tubuhnya, tetapi juga menyiksanya!

Yamato menoleh pada seorang pria sebayanya yang sedang bersimpuh di belakang tubuh remaja malang tersebut, salah seorang dari tiga temannya yang ikut membawa remaja tersebut ke villa ini. Ia merebut sebilah cutter dari tangan pria tersebut, lalu memotong tali yang mengikat tangan remaja yang tengah tersiksa tersebut.

"Ini yang kalian sebut sebagai bersenang-senang?" bentak Yamato sambil menggendong tubuh remaja yang sudah kepayahan tersebut. Ia tak peduli pada temannya yang memandang kebingungan. Yamato tahu, dalam keadaan bugil seperti itu, temannya tersebut akan berpikir dua kali untuk mencegahnya membawa pergi remaja yang kini berada dalam perlindungan Yamato tersebut.

Yamato membawa tubuh remaja itu menuju pintu kamar. Hendak menyelamatkannya lebih jauh dari tempat terkutuk ini.

"Kau tidak bisa membawanya pergi begitu saja," kata seorang teman Yamato yang lain, yang mencegatnya di ambang pintu kamar. Yamato tahu, temannya yang satu ini adalah sepupu dari remaja korban kekerasan seksual yang kini sedang berada dalam gendongannya. Temannya ini pula yang memiliki ide memerkosa sepupunya sendiri di villa ini. Tega sekali. Bejad!

"Kau tidak suka ya, mendapat giliran terakhir? Mengapa tidak bilang sejak tadi? Kau 'kan tidak perlu sampai harus membawanya pergi untuk kau nikmati sendirian?" timpal seorang teman Yamato yang lainnya lagi—pemilik villa ini—dengan nada mengejek. Ia ikut menahan langkah Yamato.

"Kalian berdua, sudahlah…. Tolong menyingkir. Lebih baik kalian berdoa agar kita tidak mendapatkan hukuman berat atas perbuatan kita terhadap anak ini," balas Yamato dingin.

"Dia tidak akan bicara apa-apa pada siapa pun. Sebaliknya, dia menikmati perlakuan kita padanya. Jadi, sebaiknya kau kembalikan dia di ranjang sekarang juga," balas teman Yamato yang merupakan sepupu dari remaja korban geng Yamato tersebut. Ia beralih pada sepupunya yang masih berada dalam gendongan Yamato, "bukan begitu, Iruka?"

Remaja tersebut—yang ternyata adalah Iruka—tak dapat menjawab karena mata dan mulutnya masih tertutup lakban. Namun, ia menanggapi pertanyaan tersebut dengan meremas t-shirt Yamato dengan tangan gemetar sambil mengerang lemah. Memohon perlindungan.

"Lihat sendiri, 'kan? Dia tidak rela," kata Yamato, "dan kurasa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada kita jika ia sampai bicara pada semua orang hanya karena kita tidak menghentikan kegilaan ini selagi masih sempat."

"Kau…." desis sepupu Iruka, kehabisan kata-kata. Dengan kesal ia menendang pintu kamar, lalu bergegas meninggalkan Yamato. Temannya—si pemilik villa—mengikutinya dengan kekesalan serupa.

Yamato menghembuskan napas lega. Ia tak tahu apa jadinya jika sampai kedua pemuda di hadapannya memutuskan untuk merebut Iruka dari tangannya sehingga mereka harus terlibat dalam perseteruan yang lebih parah.

Iruka mengerang lagi, membuat Yamato teringat pada niatnya semula. Ia kembali berjalan, membawa Iruka pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari sekumpulan pemuda gila yang pernah Yamato sebut sebagai 'teman' tersebut.***

* * *

_Sembilan tahun yang lalu._

Kakashi belum pernah setegang ini sepanjang hidupnya yang baru dua puluh dua tahun. Ia berkali-kali menenggak isi botol air minum kemasan, mencoba meredakan ketegangan yang mengganggunya.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menemani Anko di sana. Namun Anko mengusirnya. Entah apa alasannya. Namun yang jelas, Anko tak ingin dilihat oleh Kakashi saat sedang bertarung dengan maut demi melahirkan bayi mereka.

Bayi mereka.

Kakashi mendadak termenung saat menyadari bahwa tidak lama lagi, ia akan menjadi seorang ayah. Hanya dalam hitungan menit, hidupnya akan berubah.

Kakashi berharap dapat mendengar tangisan bayi. Atau, didekati oleh seorang suster yang mengatakan bahwa bayinya telah lahir dengan selamat. Apa sajalah, yang penting sebuah pertanda bahwa ia kini telah menjadi ayah.

Namun hingga kini, setelah bermenit-menit, tak satu pun dari pertanda tersebut yang datang menghampirinya. Kakashi mulai bertanya-tanya, ada apa gerangan?

Kakashi bangkit dari duduknya. Ia bosan menunggu di luar ruang bersalin.

"Kau tenang saja. Duduklah," perintah seorang pria yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ayahnya.

"Tapi…."

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Istri dan bayimu akan selamat. Percayalah."

Kakashi kembali duduk. Lalu kembali menenggak air untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Dengan lahirnya bayi ini, apa kau dapat menjanjikan satu hal?" tanya ayahnya sambil menatap Kakashi.

"Apa lagi? Pernikahan ini terjadi karena aku menuruti kemauan keluarga. Apa lagi yang harus kujanjikan?" tanya Kakashi gusar. Sejenak melupakan ketegangannya.

"Berjanjilah bahwa kau tidak akan meninggalkan anak dan istrimu. Berjanjilah bahwa kau _tidak akan memikirkan masa lalumu_."

Kakashi terhenyak. Tidak, ia tak mau berjanji lagi. Apalagi berjanji dengan konsekuensi seberat ini. Tidak. Sudah cukup ia mengecewakan Iruka di masa lalu. Ia tak mau mengulanginya lagi dengan kelak mengecewakan anak dan istrinya hanya karena ia tak sanggup memenuhi janjinya.

Kakashi menenggak isi botolnya lagi. Kali ini sampai habis.***

* * *

Yamato menatap Iruka yang tampak serius menyaksikan film. Matanya yang biasanya bersinar teduh kini tampak tajam saat mencerna gambar demi gambar yang berganti dengan cepat.

Aku butuh waktu enam bulan untuk meyakinkan dirinya bahwa aku tidak sama dengan teman-temanku, pikir Yamato. Dan sekarang, setahun setelah kejadian di villa itu, ia masih juga bersikap formal padaku.

Iruka rupanya menyadari bahwa Yamato tengah menatapnya dalam kegelapan teater bioskop. Ia menoleh sejenak dan bertanya, "ada apa, Kak Yamato?"

"Sudah kubilang, jangan memanggilku seperti itu. Panggil Yamato saja," ralat Yamato.

Iruka tersenyum singkat, lalu kembali menyaksikan film.

Yamato menghembuskan napas berat. Susah sekali menarik perhatian Iruka. Namun ia memutuskan untuk terus mencoba.

Perlahan, Yamato menyentuh tangan Iruka. Hati-hati sekali karena ia tak mau lagi ditepis dengan kasar seperti saat ia mencoba untuk pertama kalinya. Juga pada percobaan kedua. Percobaan ketiga… dan seterusnya dan seterusnya….

Ajaib, kali ini Iruka tak menepis tangan Yamato. Matanya masih serius menonton film, namun ia membiarkan saja aksi Yamato.

Merasa disambut, Yamato menjadi lebih berani. Ia meremas lembut tangan Iruka. Hati-hati sekali.

Lagi-lagi, Iruka tak bereaksi. Yamato mulai curiga bahwa sikap pasifnya ini berhubungan dengan keseriusannya menonton film.

Merasa tertantang, Yamato berbuat lebih jauh. Ia melepaskan tangan Iruka, lalu memindahkan tangannya ke atas paha Iruka.

Masih tak ada reaksi berarti. Iruka masih tak peduli pada tingkah Yamato.

Dengan agak putus asa, Yamato mengambil langkah yang lebih berani. Perlahan, ia menelusuri paha Iruka hingga tangannya menyentuh daerah pangkal paha Iruka.

Berhasil! Iruka akhirnya menoleh. Yamato sudah siap jika Iruka marah atas kelancangannya.

Alih-alih marah, Iruka justru tersenyum manis. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yamato, lalu mendaratkan satu ciuman lembut di bibir Yamato.

"Akan kuajari caranya setelah film ini selesai," bisik Iruka di telinga Yamato.

Yamato terperangah. Tak tahu harus bersikap apa menghadapi 'sambutan' ini.***

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubungan Iruka dan Yamato bergerak maju ke arah baru. Namun Kakashi dan Anko mengalami hal sebaliknya.

**Disclaimers : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Yamato ingat, setahun yang lalu ia nyaris menyetubuhi Iruka dengan paksa. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Sebab, ia hanya menerima telepon dari salah seorang anggota geng-nya—sepupu Iruka—agar segera ke villa untuk 'bersenang-senang' dengan seorang remaja yang konon mampu memuaskan mereka tanpa perlu membayar atas pelayanannya.

Yamato masih ingat pula, bagaimana keadaan Iruka pada saat ia tiba di villa, sebelum 'acara utama' dimulai. Iruka tampak ketakutan di sebuah sudut dengan tangan dan kaki diikat erat dengan tali. Mata dan mulutnya ditutup lakban, namun air mata masih bisa menyelinap membasahi pipinya dan suara tangisannya yang tertahan masih dapat terdengar. Kakak sepupunya yang jahat menjambak rambutnya sambil mengancam agar Iruka tutup mulut. Pemandangan yang membuat Yamato miris sekaligus marah….

Saat itu Yamato mendapat giliran paling akhir untuk menikmati tubuh Iruka sekaligus bertugas mengantarkan Iruka pulang, sebab ia tidak menangkap dan membawa Iruka ke villa tersebut. Tugas yang akhirnya ia laksanakan meskipun ia tak sempat mencicipi nikmatnya tubuh Iruka. Saat itu Yamato juga tak peduli lagi. Apa yang ia khawatirkan hanyalah keadaan Iruka.

Kini, setelah Yamato keluar dari geng-nya, hanya Iruka-lah yang menjadi temannya. Memang tidak mudah mendapatkan kepercayaan dari Iruka meskipun telah menunjukkan penyesalan mendalam atas insiden di villa. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Iruka mulai menerima Yamato. Iruka kini sangat menerima Yamato, hingga tak segan mengajari Yamato cara menikmati tubuhnya….

Sesuai rencana, usai menonton film, Yamato membawa Iruka ke sebuah kamar hotel karena Iruka enggan melakukannya di rumah Yamato. Yamato memahami alasannya. Iruka pernah kehilangan kekasihnya saat sedang bercinta di kamar kekasihnya. Kecemasan yang sebenarnya kurang beralasan. Namun di sisi lain, Yamato kini paham bahwa secara tidak langsung, Iruka sudah mengakui keberadaannya sebagai seorang kekasih.

Yamato—yang kini sudah bertelanjang dada—duduk pasrah di tempat tidur. Ia memandang Iruka yang sedang melepaskan t-shirt yang ia kenakan. Yamato agak terhenyak melihat bekas luka di punggung Iruka. Setahun yang lalu ia memang pernah melihatnya. Namun tetap saja, melihat bekas luka di punggung Iruka—akibat dicambuk sebagai hukuman atas penolakannya melupakan kekasihnya—membuat Yamato sedikit bergidik.

Iruka tersenyum, lalu beringsut pelan menghampiri Yamato. Yamato membiarkan Iruka merengkuhnya, lalu menerima saja saat lidah kenyal Iruka menyapu bibirnya, memaksa agar Yamato membuka mulutnya. Yamato menerima paksaan itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi Iruka memasukkan lidahnya, lalu sibuk menjelajahi rongga mulut Yamato. Gigi mereka memang sempat beradu secara tidak sengaja, namun hal itu tak menghentikan Iruka untuk terus menekan bibir Yamato dengan gerakan memagut yang liar dan berbahaya layaknya ular, di antara napas mereka yang bagai saling memburu.

Sementara mulutnya sibuk mempermainkan mulut Yamato, jemari Iruka bergerilya demi membangkitkan gairah Yamato. Tak hanya meremas-remas lekuk tubuh Yamato, ia juga menjamah daerah-daerah sensitif di tubuh Yamato, sebut saja sepasang tonjolan kecil di dada Yamato dan tentu saja, daerah pribadi di antara kedua pangkal paha Yamato.

Namanya juga baru belajar. Yamato mengikuti saja apa yang Iruka lakukan meski dengan ragu-ragu. Ia tak terlalu berani seperti Iruka yang memang lebih berpengalaman. Iruka terpaksa menguatkan gerakan jemarinya, dengan maksud memperingatkan Yamato agar tak perlu ragu melakukan hal yang sama karena mereka memang telah sepakat untuk melakukannya. Yamato akhirnya menuruti keinginan Iruka. Tanpa kata-kata, mereka telah saling memahami.

Yamato tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang asin di mulutnya. Ia buru-buru mendorong pelan tubuh Iruka agar menjauh darinya. Lalu menyadari bahwa bibirnya terluka akibat kuatnya desakan dan gesekan antara bibirnya dan bibir Iruka.

"Maaf," kata Iruka dengan napas tersengal. Namun ia belum selesai karena langsung menerjang Yamato. Sambil mencumbu dada dan perut Yamato, Iruka melepaskan celana Yamato, lalu memijat lembut gumpalan milik Yamato.

Sungguh, Yamato tak mengira bahwa di balik ketenangannya, Iruka adalah sosok yang cukup berani dan agresif di tempat tidur. Ia tahu, sekarang ia sudah tak boleh lagi merasa ragu. Sudah tak dapat lagi mundur karena….

"I-Iruka, ku-kurasa a-aku…." Yamato tergagap karena terlalu tegang. Keringat yang sejak awal telah bermunculan, kini mengalir deras.

"Aku ingin kita melakukannya bersamaan. Bagaimana?" balas Iruka menyuarakan keinginannya.

"Hah? Uh-oh, baiklah…."

Iruka melepaskan celananya sendiri. Ia tersenyum geli melihat keadaan Yamato yang berjuang menahan apa yang hendak keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Memang harus dilepaskan, ya?" komentarnya agak nakal sekaligus sedikit polos.

Iruka membimbing tangan Yamato agar menyentuh daerah di antara kedua pangkal paha milik Iruka sambil berkata, "kata Kakashi, ini cara paling cepat untuk memancingnya keluar. Aku juga setuju. Jadi, Kak Yamato lakukan saja."

Jadi nama pria kurang ajar itu Kakashi, pikir Yamato sambil menuruti kata-kata Iruka. Dengan tangan agak gemetar, Yamato memijat milik Iruka.

"Kak Yamato pintar juga," puji Iruka sambil terus memijat milik Yamato. Perlahan senyumnya memudar, berganti dengan mimik wajah yang lebih serius. Ya, Iruka juga tampak tegang layaknya Yamato. Namun, Iruka pun tampak sangat bahagia karena dapat merasakan lagi kenikmatan yang sudah lama menjauh darinya.

"Ah…." Yamato bersuara. Sudah tak dapat ia tahan lagi. Tak lama lagi….

"Keluarkan saja, Kak Yamato," bisik Iruka, berusaha agar tetap terdengar tenang.

Tangan Yamato yang masih bebas merangkul tengkuk Iruka, mencari pegangan agar tak tumbang sebelum waktunya. Sementara Iruka meremas sprei dengan tangannya yang masih bebas, menyalurkan sebagian ketegangan yang ia rasakan.

Mereka masih saling memijat. Pijatan itu semakin lama semakin kuat seiring dengan semakin cepatnya detak jantung mereka. Napas yang saling memburu ikut memegang peranan sebelum mereka mencapai puncaknya.

Mereka bersuara lagi secara bersamaan. Lalu….

Inilah puncaknya! Semburan cairan putih tampak bersilangan karena berasal dari arah yang berlawanan, mengenai wajah dan leher kedua anak muda yang tampak polos itu. Namun mereka tidak menghindar atau berusaha menghapusnya dengan tangan. Sebaliknya, mereka malah tampak sangat puas karena telah mengeluarkannya.

"Kau benar, Iruka," kata Yamato sambil beringsut mendekati Iruka, "ini cara yang paling cepat."

Yamato dan Iruka saling menatap dan tersenyum. Kemudian mereka saling merangkul dan mulai menghapus cairan putih di wajah dan leher pasangan masing-masing dengan menggunakan… bibir dan lidah mereka sendiri. Merasakan dan menelan kembali nikmatnya cairan putih milik sendiri sebelum mengencer dan kehilangan kehangatannya.

Meski wajah dan leher mereka kini telah bersih, namun Yamato dan Iruka tak juga melepaskan rangkulan mereka. Sebaliknya, mereka malah saling merapatkan tubuh. Bibir dan lidah yang tadinya menyapu wajah dan leher mereka satu sama lain, kini kembali hanya bermain di daerah mulut. Kali ini, Iruka yang kewalahan melayani Yamato yang telah menjadi 'lebih pintar' daripada sebelumnya, sehingga terpaksa menarik bibirnya agar tidak hancur dilumat keliaran Yamato.

"Sekali lagi?" tanya Iruka dengan wajah polos yang justru semakin menggemaskan untuk diubah menjadi 'lebih serius' oleh Yamato.

"Kalau kau mau," jawab Yamato sambil mengedipkan mata.

"Tentu saja aku mau, Yamato."

Yamato tersenyum mendengar namanya disebut tanpa embel-embel 'Kak' lagi. Ia senang karena kini di mata Iruka, Yamato adalah kekasihnya.

Iruka mendorong perlahan bahu Yamato agar rebah di ranjang. Lalu ia sendiri ikut rebah, namun dengan posisi kepala yang berada di depan pangkal paha Yamato.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Yamato, merasa ragu dengan apa yang hendak Iruka ajarkan.

"Ya. Kau ikuti saja. Akan sangat menyenangkan. Percayalah," jawab Iruka lembut.

Yamato memekik tertahan saat Iruka merangkul kedua pahanya. Ia merasakan ciuman lembut di bagian paha dalam. Ciuman itu bergerak dengan irama yang teratur hingga tiba di daerah di antara kedua pangkal paha Yamato. Lalu kemudian, ia merasakan gumpalan miliknya kini terbungkus sesuatu yang basah. Ia tahu, kini gilirannya sudah tiba. Tak bisa mundur lagi.

Yamato mengikuti apa yang Iruka kerjakan. Saat ia merasakan lidah Iruka mempermainkan bagian tubuhnya yang paling pribadi, Yamato pun menerapkannya pada milik Iruka. Terus menerus seperti itu.

Hingga pada suatu saat, Yamato merasa hampir tersedak karena tersentak saat merasakan organ di dalam mulutnya tersebut mengeras. Yamato yakin, Iruka juga merasakan hal yang sama. Namun Iruka terus melakukan apa yang ia kerjakan sejak tadi. Apa boleh buat, Yamato juga harus meneruskannya. Sudah terlambat jika ingin menghentikannya.

Napas mereka kembali memburu. Peluh kembali bercucuran, namun baik Yamato mau pun Iruka tetap bergerak. Meski dalam irama yang semakin cepat dan tak mungkin lagi dihentikan. Kemudian….

Manis. Ah, cairan milik Iruka ternyata manis. Sama dengan milikku, pikir Yamato saat merasakan cairan itu menyembur ke dalam mulutnya. Yamato menelannya tanpa rasa jijik.

Iruka benar. Melakukan hal ini bukan hal yang buruk. Bahkan, menyenangkan sekali. Yamato berharap bahwa Iruka juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Kemudian… usai sudah. Yamato merasa, jika ia melakukannya sekali lagi, ia tidak akan punya tenaga lagi untuk berdiri. Oleh sebab itu, ia duduk sambil menghapus sisa-sisa cairan putih yang menyelinap ke luar dari sudut bibirnya.

Iruka masih berbaring sambil tersenyum, membuat wajahnya semakin manis saja. Tampaknya ia ingin beristirahat sejenak.

"Ke marilah" kata Iruka sambil mengulurkan kedua tangannya, mengajak Yamato kembali berbaring di sisinya.

Kini Yamato berbaring lagi di sisi Iruka. Kali ini wajah mereka saling berhadapan. Tubuh mereka saling menempel karena pelukan yang erat.

"Terima kasih, Yamato," bisik Iruka terharu. Tak ada lagi kenakalan yang sempat menguasai dirinya beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Sama-sama, Iruka," balas Yamato, merasa bahagia karena sudah dapat membahagiakan Iruka.

Mereka masih saling berpelukan hingga tertidur karena kelelahan akibat dua puncak yang harus mereka daki bersamaan. Wajah mereka tampak sangat tenang namun juga sangat bahagia. Sangat damai.***

* * *

_Delapan tahun yang lalu._

Dahulu, Anko berpikir bahwa dengan memiliki anak, masalahnya akan lebih mudah diatasi. Ia akan lebih mudah mengikat Kakashi dan memiliki hatinya sepenuhnya. Anko merasa, seorang anak akan menjadi pilar utama dalam rumah tangga mereka yang terhitung masih baru.

Namun rupanya Anko keliru. Anak bukanlah pilar utama dalam sebuah pernikahan. Kedua orang tualah yang menjadi pilar utama tersebut. Masalahnya, dalam rumah tangga Anko kini, salah satu di antara kedua pilar tersebut telah enggan menegakkan keutuhan rumah tangga mereka.

Anko tahu, Kakashi sangat menyayangi Sakura, putri mereka. Tak diragukan lagi bahwa Kakashi telah menjadi seorang ayah yang baik bagi Sakura.

Namun, Anko tak dapat menjelaskan apakah Kakashi telah menjadi suami yang baik bagi dirinya….

"Dia seperti hidup di dalam dunia yang berbeda denganku. Sangat berbeda," kata Anko pada Yugao, rekan sejawatnya. Saat itu mereka bertemu di sebuah kafe di Ame, pada sebuah sore yang biasa saja. Namun, pembicaraan mereka memang tidak akan pernah membuat Anko menjadi terbiasa. Sebab, yang dibicarakan adalah Kakashi, suaminya yang memang 'sangat tak biasa'.

"Begitu, ya? Jadi, sejak awal, kalian memang…." Yugao merasa segan meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Sejak awal, aku memang sudah tahu bahwa dia _terpaksa_ menikahiku untuk membeli kemerdekaannya. Akulah yang bersalah karena telah menutup mata dan telingaku atas kenyataan ini," lanjut Anko, dengan berani melanjutkan kalimat Yugao.

Ekspresi Yugao tak banyak berubah. Ia sudah tahu bahwa Anko akan meneruskan kalimat yang telah Yugao gantung.

"Lalu… di mana dia kini?" tanya Yugao.

"Sedang bersama Sakura di Konoha. Besok dia akan mengembalikan Sakura padaku."

"Dia sudah kembali ke Konoha? Jangan katakan bahwa dia sedang berusaha mencari pria itu. Kau tidak khawatir dengan dampaknya terhadap Sakura jika ia dibiarkan bersama ayahnya yang maaf, tidak 'normal' itu?" Yugao tak sanggup menahan rasa terkejutnya.

"Kami sudah pisah rumah sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Ya, dia memang sudah kembali ke Konoha. Katanya untuk memenuhi janjinya pada pria itu. Janji apa, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Tapi aku juga tidak mau jika Sakura tak mengenal ayahnya sendiri hanya karena orang tuanya memutuskan untuk berpisah. Jadi, saat dia minta agar diizinkan membawa Sakura, aku biarkan saja. Hanya beberapa hari, bagiku tidak masalah."

Yugao tersenyum. Sebuah senyum yang penuh arti dan penuh pengakuan atas keberanian Anko mengambil sebuah keputusan radikal demi kelangsungan hidupnya dan hidup Sakura kelak. Juga, tentu saja, demi kelangsungan hidup Kakashi….***

Kakashi hanya tersenyum setiap kali orang-orang menyentuh pipi Sakura karena gemas. Sesekali ia melayani obrolan singkat seputar nama dan usia Sakura dari orang-orang itu. Meski kadang, ia merasa jengah juga saat seseorang bertanya mengenai ibu putrinya tersebut.

Ya, seorang pria muda yang menggandeng anak perempuan yang baru bisa berjalan tentulah sebuah pemandangan yang menarik. Barangkali menggemaskan. Atau, memang sangat indah?

Memiliki Sakura sebagai bagian dari hidupnya memang membuat Kakashi merasa bahagia sekaligus bangga. Satu-satunya hal yang ia sesali adalah ia tidak bisa memberikan keluarga yang utuh bagi Sakura. Utuh dalam hal ini adalah keluarga dengan ayah dan ibu yang tidak akan berpisah. Tidak seperti keadaan Kakashi dan Anko saat ini….

Taman di Konoha sore itu sedang ramai-ramainya. Sakura hanyalah salah seorang dari sekian banyak anak yang sedang bermain di sana di bawah pengawasan orang tua mereka. Usianya yang baru menginjak satu tahun membuatnya menjadi salah seorang anak paling kecil di sana.

Kakashi duduk di bangku taman sambil mengawasi Sakura yang sibuk berlarian—tentu saja dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa rendah—ke sana ke mari. Sesekali Sakura berlari mengikuti anak-anak yang lebih besar sehingga berada di luar pantauan Kakashi. Sehingga, mau tak mau Kakashi harus mengejarnya agar tak lenyap dari pandangan. Lalu, mengajaknya bermain bersama meskipun tidak akan bertahan lama. Sebab, jika sudah melihat anak-anak lain berlarian, Sakura akan segera mengikutinya. Kakashi akhirnya hanya bisa mengalah. Ia kembali duduk sambil mengawasi Sakura dengan sepasang matanya yang sayu.

Dulu _dia_ paling suka ke taman ini untuk berjalan-jalan. Mudah-mudahan kebiasaan itu belum berubah, harap Kakashi dalam hati.

Sakura yang terlalu bersemangat berlari, tiba-tiba terjatuh karena kakinya terantuk sesuatu. Kakashi buru-buru menghampirinya. Namun ia kalah cepat oleh seorang pria asing yang membantu Sakura berdiri.

"Ah, terima kasih," ucap Kakashi pada pria penolong itu sambil menggendong Sakura yang sedang menangis karena terkejut.

Pria asing itu tersenyum, langsung memahami bahwa Kakashi adalah ayah dari balita yang baru saja ia tolong.

Kakashi agak takjub melihat sosok pria tersebut. Menurutnya, pria itu cukup manis dengan rambutnya yang coklat. Kakashi jadi teringat pada kucing hutan saat melihat sepasang mata besar pria asing itu. Cukup menggemaskan.

Tapi, Iruka lebih menggemaskan, pikir Kakashi, tersenyum tipis kala mengingat wajah Iruka.

"Anak Anda lucu sekali, " puji pria asing tersebut, "kalau teman saya melihatnya, dia pasti tidak akan tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipinya."

"Terima kasih. Anda ke sini untuk berjalan-jalan juga?" tanya Kakashi pada pria yang tampaknya sedikit lebih muda daripada dirinya tersebut. Sedikit basa-basi sebagai penghargaan atas kebaikan orang asing tentu tidak membuang waktu, bukan?

"Ya, saya sedang menunggu teman saya yang saya sebut-sebut itu," jawab pria tersebut. Ia lalu berpaling pada Sakura yang kini sudah tenang, "lain kali hati-hati ya, Manis?"

"Kalau begitu, silakan menemui teman Anda. Kami permisi dulu," pamit Kakashi sopan.

Pria asing itu hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda perpisahan. Kakashi berbalik, demikian pula pria asing tersebut. Berjalan saling menjauh.

Namun, baru beberapa langkah, Kakashi mendadak berhenti karena mendengar sebuah panggilan yang cukup keras dari pria asing tersebut. Sebenarnya, bukan dia yang dipanggil, namun nama yang disebut oleh pria asing tersebut sanggup membuat Kakashi terkesiap dan mematung beberapa saat lamanya.

"Iruka! Sini!" ulang pria asing tersebut.

Kakashi menarik napas berat. Dengan takut-takut ia berbalik ke belakang. Berharap bahwa sosok yang dipanggil oleh pria asing tersebut adalah sosok yang sama dengan sosok yang membuatnya nekad kembali ke Konoha.

Kakashi akhirnya dapat melihat sosok yang dipanggil tersebut. Seorang pria yang lebih muda daripada dirinya, berkulit cokelat dengan rambut yang diikat ke atas, setengah berlari menghampiri pria asing penolong Sakura. Menatap pria asing tersebut dengan penuh kasih dan tanpa ragu memeluknya. Layaknya sepasang kekasih.

Kakashi terpana. Ia tak dapat memercayai penglihatannya sendiri.***

TBC

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Baca di Narutopedia, katanya Yamato pengen banget bisa bertarung lawan Kaka. Jadi, untuk inilah lemonan IruYama/YamaIru ini ditulis. Karena fic ini AU, maka pertarungannya diganti dengan usaha Yamato mendapatkan hati Iruka cuit cuit cuit. Memang, udah seharusnya dua cowo baik2 kaya mereka berdua dipersatukan :D
> 
> Sakura jadi anaknya Kakashi? Hehehe, soalnya sy bingung mau ngasih nama apa buat anak Kaka dan Anko. Tadinya mau dikasih nama Yukimaru, terus ganti jadi Sakura, terus jadi Hanabi. Akhirnya, sy ganti lagi jadi Sakura. Tapi pairing utama fic ini tetap… KakaIru!^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi akhirnya bertemu kembali dengan Iruka. Namun, terlebih dahulu ia harus menyingkirkan Yamato.

**Disclaimers : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

A/N : Karena ditagih mulu oleh 'selingkuhan' sy, maka fic ini sy tulis. Walaupun saat ini sy cukup sibuk dan digodain terus lewat PM sama dia, sy usahakan agar fic ini memenuhi selera readers.

Terus, buat yang ngarang fic yang udah nyampe di chapter 16, sy harap fic-nya diterusin (kalo bisa fic yang berhenti sampe di chapter 6 juga diterusin). Sebab, kalo engga, sy yang lanjutin fic itu :D Si kucing bakal sy matiin, si uban sy buat jadi gila, si pirang jadian sama si pemalu, si ayam sy pasangin dengan si tukang gambar, si pasir putus dengan si gondrong, si musang sy bikin 'gituan' sama si hiu, si… ah, pokoknya, banyak! Anggap aja ini balas dendam lantaran dua chara favorit sy—si cantik dan si pesut—ditembak di kepala. Padahal tampang mereka 'kan manis2, kok 'pala-nya dirusakin kaya gitu?*kabur sebelum dilenyapkan pake _susanoo_ *

* * *

Iruka terpana. Setelah lebih dari dua tahun berlalu, akhirnya ia dapat melihat lagi sosok Kakashi. Iruka merasa bahwa jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk sesaat, lalu kembali berdetak dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Sesak. Iruka merasa kesulitan bernapas. Bulir-bulir keringat mulai membasahi keningnya. Ia menjadi sangat gugup karena pertemuan ini hingga tubuhnya terasa kaku.

Buru-buru ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh Yamato, lalu menarik paksa tangan Yamato hingga Yamato nyaris terjatuh.

"Kita pergi sekarang, yuk," ajak Iruka terbata-bata.

"Iya, tapi kenapa harus buru-buru begitu?" tanya Yamato.

Iruka tak menjawab. Ia terus menarik tangan Yamato, mengajaknya meninggalkan taman.

"Iruka!"

Iruka menghentikan langkahnya sejenak, lalu menengok ke belakang. Ia tahu, seharusnya ia mengabaikan panggilan itu. Namun, entah mengapa, ia tak sanggup membiarkannya.

Yamato ikut menengok ke belakang. Ia melihat sosok pria yang asing baginya—masih dengan seorang anak perempuan dalam gendongannya—setengah berlari menghampiri mereka. Ah, bukan. Pria itu menghampiri Iruka.

"Kau kenal dengan pria itu?" tanya Yamato pada Kakashi.

Iruka tak menjawab. Wajahnya memucat. Ia menarik tangan Yamato lagi, mengajaknya pergi. Namun kali ini Yamato bertahan di tempatnya. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Iruka sambil menatap tajam. Menuntut penjelasan.

"Iruka…." Kakashi akhirnya tiba di hadapan Iruka. Pandangannya teduh, menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang tak terkira.

"Saya… tidak kenal dengan Anda," balas Iruka gugup.

Kakashi tak tampak kecewa mendengar kata-kata Iruka. Ia mengerti. Setelah dua tahun meninggalkan Iruka begitu saja, Kakashi bersyukur karena Iruka tak menunjukkan kemarahannya saat itu juga.

Namun tidak demikian dengan Yamato. Ia menatap Iruka dan Kakashi bergantian. Tatapannya semakin tajam. Meskipun baru kali ini melihat Kakashi, namun ia sudah dapat mencium ketidakberesan dalam interaksi kedua pria tersebut.

"Iruka, maaf. Aku…." Kakashi menyentuh pundak Iruka dengan tangannya yang bebas. Namun dengan cepat Yamato menepisnya.

"Jelaskan padaku. Ada apa ini?" tanya Yamato tegas.

Iruka membuang muka, tak sanggup bicara lagi. Sementara Kakashi hanya memandang Iruka dengan penuh penyesalan.***

* * *

Iruka berbaring di tempat tidur sambil memandang langit-langit kamar. Merenungi apa yang telah terjadi dua jam yang lalu.

Setelah dua tahun lebih menghilang tanpa kabar kecuali hanya menitipkan selembar surat yang isinya sangat menyakiti hati, Kakashi akhirnya kembali. Dengan seorang anak dalam gendongannya.

Jadi kabar itu ternyata benar, pikir Iruka, Kakashi memang benar sudah menikah dan memiliki anak. Keluargaku pasti tahu tapi tidak ada yang mau memberi tahu aku.

Iruka menggeliat, memutar tubuhnya agar rebah menghadap ke samping. Pandangannya diarahkan ke kamar mandi. Yamato masih di sana untuk membersihkan dirinya usai bercinta dengan Iruka.

Tadi Yamato bersemangat sekali. Aku sampai kewalahan, pikir Iruka. Kurasa dia cemburu. Aku juga akan bersikap seperti itu bila ditempatkan pada posisinya.

Yamato keluar dari kamar mandi dengan hanya mengenakan handuk. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang, lalu membelai rambut Iruka.

"Kau tidak mandi?" tanya Yamato lembut, "katamu kau ingin cepat pulang."

Dengan enggan, Iruka bangun dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Dulu, biasanya ia dan Kakashi saling memandikan setelah bercinta. Namun entah mengapa, selama bersama Yamato, tak sekalipun Iruka meminta agar mereka mandi bersama.

Sial, aku jadi teringat pada si tampang mengantuk itu, umpat Iruka dalam hati. Lagipula, aku sekarang sudah senang bersama Yamato. Kenapa masih memikirkan dia lagi?

"Ingat Iruka, sekarang aku yang menjadi pacarmu, bukan dia," cetus Yamato sekonyong-konyong. Tampaknya ia bisa membaca pikiran Iruka.

"Ya, aku tahu," jawab Iruka lirih.

Yamato tampaknya tak puas dengan jawaban Iruka. Ia menghampiri Iruka, lalu memojokkan remaja sembilan belas tahun itu di dinding. Yamato mengunci kedua tangan Iruka di atas kepalanya, lalu mencium bibir Iruka.

Iruka membiarkan saja. Pasrah. Semata demi meyakinkan Yamato bahwa bagi Iruka, hanya ada Yamato. Hanya dia.

Iruka juga merasa bahwa Yamato memang sangat 'bersemangat' setelah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Kakashi. Yamato tentunya tahu bahwa kemunculan Kakashi _barangkali_ akan mengancam kelangsungan hubungannya dengan Iruka.

Setelah puas melumat dan mempermainkan isi rongga mulut Iruka, Yamato akhirnya menarik bibirnya. Baik dirinya mau pun Iruka terengah-engah karena permainan mulut dan lidah yang mereka lakukan, namun Yamato tetap terlihat lebih garang.

"Kau milikku, Iruka. Jangan pernah lagi memikirkan pria kurang ajar itu," kata Yamato sambil menyentuh dagu Iruka, "lagipula, kau harus melihat satu hal yang nyata. Dia sudah memiliki anak. Kau tahu apa artinya itu, bukan?"

Iruka terperangah. Satu kenyataan yang menyakitkan membuat tubuhnya lunglai. Ia membenci kenyataan itu. Namun, berapa kalipun membencinya, ia tak akan dapat mengubah apa-apa.

Lalu, Iruka mulai menitikkan air mata. Yamato hanya memandangnya dalam diam. Memeluk kekasihnya lalu membiarkan Iruka menangis di bahunya.

Malam itu, kamar mandi di kamar hotel dibiarkan kosong sedikit lebih lama. Semata untuk memberi kesempatan pada Iruka menumpahkan kesedihan dan kegundahan hatinya yang telah disakiti selama dua tahun terakhir ini….***

* * *

Kakashi menatap Anko dengan tatapan dalam. Meskipun kini ia merasa tidak tertarik lagi padanya, Kakashi mengakui bahwa—sebagai seorang wanita—Anko semakin menarik saja.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkan Sakura kembali padaku," kata Anko sambil menggendong Sakura.

"Seandainya bisa, aku masih ingin bersamanya beberapa hari lagi. Tapi, bagaimana pun, kau adalah ibunya. Dia lebih baik bersamamu," jawab Kakashi.

"Akan lebih baik lagi jika ia juga bersamamu," sahut Anko lirih.

Kakashi tertegun sejenak lalu menjawab, "kau tahu bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin."

Anko terdiam. Tampak menyesal telah mengeluarkan isi hatinya.

Bandar udara Ame siang itu tidak begitu ramai. Hanya ada sedikit orang yang lalu-lalang di sana. Sehingga, pembicaraan Kakashi dan Anko tidak akan terganggu oleh suara bising dari kesibukan orang-orang di sana.

"Penerbanganmu ke Konoha masih dua jam lagi, bukan? Kita bisa makan sambil ngobrol di restoran di sini. Kurasa Sakura juga sudah lapar," kata Anko lagi dengan nada membujuk.

Kakashi menatap Sakura sejenak. Jika ia menolak tawaran Anko, sama artinya dengan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bersama Sakura lebih lama lagi. Sebab, setelah kembali ke Konoha, bisa dipastikan bahwa ia tidak akan bertemu dengan gadis kecilnya selama beberapa bulan ke depan.

Tangan Kakashi terulur, mengambil Sakura dari gendongan ibunya. Ia mencium pipi Sakura dengan lembut, lalu berjalan bersama Anko. Mencari tempat untuk mengisi perut sekaligus berbicara lebih banyak.

Anko tersenyum. Lega sekaligus puas. Namun senyuman itu memudar pada saat Kakashi bertanya, "bagaimana dengan Ibiki?"

"Ibiki ya…. Seperti itulah," jawab Anko dengan nada enggan.

"Dia pria yang baik. Katamu, Sakura juga cukup akrab dengannya."

Anko tertegun. Langkahnya menjadi agak tertinggal di belakang Kakashi. Kakashi menoleh, menyadari bahwa ucapannya membawa pengaruh yang cukup besar pada diri Anko.

"Aku sudah memilih jalanku. Sekarang, saatnya kau memilih jalanmu sendiri, Anko," kata Kakashi setelah agak lama berdiam diri.

Anko terhenyak. Meskipun kata-kata itu sudah dapat ia duga sebelumnya, tetap saja ia merasa terguncang. Apakah benar sudah tak ada harapan lagi?

Kakashi kembali berjalan tanpa mengajak Anko. Sesekali ia mencium Sakura dengan penuh kasih sayang. Sakura tersenyum, bahagia merasakan cinta kasih dari ayahnya.

Di belakang mereka, Anko masih terpaku di tempatnya. Kakashi-nya… tampaknya hanya akan menyisakan ruang untuk dua orang. Satu untuk Sakura dan satu lagi untuk….

Anko berdecak kesal. Ia tak sanggup menyebut nama itu, meskipun hanya di dalam hati.***

* * *

Kakashi menarik napas dalam. Ia harus berani. Harus! Jika ia memilih mundur pada saat ini, barangkali tidak akan ada kesempatan berikutnya lagi.

Kakashi menutup pintu mobil. Kemudian ia menghampiri segerombolan mahasiswa yang sedang bersenda gurau di bawah sebuah pohon besar di pelataran kampus. Jumlah mahasiswa itu cukup banyak, tapi Kakashi tentu saja tidak bermaksud untuk menemui mereka semua. Ia hanya hendak menemui satu orang—seorang pria—dan pandangannya tidak lepas dari orang tersebut.

Sebelum Kakashi tiba di hadapan pria yang hendak ditemuinya tersebut, sang pria sudah melihatnya terlebih dahulu. Pria tersebut—hanya sedikit lebih muda daripada Kakashi—langsung balas menatap Kakashi. Menantang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu bahwa aku ada di sini?" tanya pria tersebut sebelum Kakashi sempat mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Hal itu tidak penting. Aku hanya ingin bicara denganmu," jawab Kakashi tenang.

"Kau ingin bicara? Mengenai 'dia'? Kau tahu 'kan bahwa…."

"Tolong jangan bicarakan hal itu di sini. Kau tak ingin teman-temanmu mengetahui masalah ini, bukan?"

Pria tersebut melirik teman-temannya. Mereka tampak keheranan melihat pembicaraanya dengan Kakashi sekaligus… 'tertarik'. Benar kata Kakashi, membicarakan mengenai 'dia' di depan mereka bukanlah hal yang bijaksana.

"Ikut aku," perintah pria tersebut.

Kakashi menurut. Ia mengikuti pria berambut cokelat itu berjalan menyusuri sebuah selasar. Mereka lalu memasuki sebuah ruang kelas yang sedang kosong.

Setelah Kakashi memasuki kelas, pria yang ia ikuti segera menutup pintu. Lalu dengan satu gerakan yang cepat, mendaratkan tinjunya di rahang Kakashi.

Kakashi yang tidak siap dengan serangan tiba-tiba tersebut, akhirnya terjungkal. Tubuhnya menghantam deretan kursi hingga kursi-kursi tersebut berserakan tak beraturan.

"Pukulanmu hebat juga," puji Kakashi seraya bangkit sambil memegang rahangnya yang sakit. Ia tahu, dari mana asalnya kekuatan tinju tersebut. Dari kecemburuan seorang pria yang cemas jika kekasihnya akan berpaling darinya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?" tanya pria tersebut, melayangkan satu pukulan lagi.

Namun kali ini Kakashi lebih sigap. Ia menghindar sehingga pukulan pria tersebut hanya mengenai angin.

"Yamato… itu namamu, 'kan? Kenapa kau begitu panik? Aku bahkan belum memberitahukan maksudku," kata Kakashi tenang.

"Kau pikir aku ini bodoh? Pertemuan di taman tempo hari sudah cukup memberikan informasi untukku. Lalu, tujuanmu ke mari, apalagi kalau bukan untuk mengusik aku dan Iruka?"

"Bukan, Yamato. Aku tidak bermaksud mengusik hubunganmu dengan bekas pacarku itu. Aku ke mari hanya untuk meminta darimu. Barangkali akan sulit bagimu. Tapi aku yakin, itulah yang terbaik. Setidaknya bagi Iruka."

"Kalau bicara tolong jangan berbelit-belit," balas Yamato, dingin.

"Baiklah. Aku ke mari hanya untuk memintamu mengembalikan apa yang dahulu menjadi milikku. Iruka," jawab Kakashi dengan tatapan tajam.

Yamato terperangah beberapa saat. Lalu dengan geram, ia melayangkan satu pukulan lagi. Kali ini mengenai dagu Kakashi dengan telak.***

* * *

Kamar Iruka di asrama mahasiswa siang itu sedang dikunjungi oleh seorang tamu yang sudah sangat sering mengunjungi kamar tersebut. Namun kali ini, Iruka tak sekadar menghidangkan minuman dan cemilan untuk menyambut tamu tersebut. Sebab, ia juga harus repot mengobati wajah sang tamu yang babak belur karena dihajar oleh seseorang.

"Kenapa harus berkelahi, sih? Kalau ada masalah itu harus dibicarakan baik-baik, jangan main pukul saja. Sekarang, dengan wajah seperti ini, kau tidak akan bisa ke mana-mana," omel Iruka sambil membereskan isi kotak P3K yang baru saja ia gunakan.

"Aku bisa tinggal di sini sampai luka-lukaku pulih," jawab Yamato, tamu yang baru saja diobati oleh Iruka tersebut.

Iruka melirik tajam. Membiarkan Yamato menginap di kamarnya sama saja dengan membuktikan bahwa kecurigaan orang banyak mengenai hubungan mereka berdua adalah benar. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri.

"Tidak boleh, ya?" tanya Yamato polos.

"Tentu saja tidak. Apalagi dengan wajahmu yang penuh luka seperti itu. Bisa-bisa anak-anak di sini mengira bahwa aku yang melukaimu," sergah Iruka kesal.

Yamato tersenyum tipis. Ia memang tidak mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya pada Iruka. Apa yang terjadi di ruang kelas kosong di kampus dua jam yang lalu, harus ia rahasiakan dari Iruka.

Pria kurang ajar itu barangkali memang serius dengan ucapannya. Tapi, aku tidak akan kalah begitu saja, pikir Yamato.

"Jangan melamun saja. Minum tehnya. Setelah itu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," perintah Iruka galak.

Yamato menyeruput teh hangat yang dihidangkan oleh Iruka. Namun, bukan berarti ia menuruti perintah Iruka untuk tidak melamun lagi. Sebab, efek dari pukulan Kakashi ke wajahnya adalah sebuah kenyataan. Sama halnya dengan efek dari kata-kata Kakashi terhadapnya.

" _Jangan berpura-pura buta, Yamato. Kau lihat reaksi Iruka saat kita bertemu tempo hari, bukan? Kalau dia sudah tidak menginginkan aku, dia pasti akan marah dan barangkali akan menyerangku setelah aku meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi lihat saja, dia malah bersembunyi. Seolah-olah dirinya yang bersalah, bukan aku."_

" _Itu karena sifat Iruka tidak sama seperti sifatmu. Dia seperti itu karena ada aku di sana," sergah Yamato sambil meringis. Dua pukulan dari Kakashi sudah menimbulkan memar di mata kirinya dan membuat pelipisnya terluka karena menghantam kursi._

" _Tidak ada bedanya jika kau ada di sana atau tidak. Ia berbuat seperti itu bukan untuk menjaga perasaanmu, melainkan karena bingung dan terkejut melihatku tiba-tiba muncul."_

_Yamato berusaha membungkam Kakashi dengan sebuah pukulan lagi. Namun, lagi-lagi sia-sia. Kakashi menangkap tangan Yamato, lalu meninju pipi Yamato. Pukulan yang terakhir itu berhasil menumbangkan Yamato sekali lagi._

" _Kau tahu mengapa Iruka sampai bersikap demikian? Sebab, ia mengharapkan sesuatu dariku. Yaitu janjiku padanya. Itulah yang membedakan aku dengan dirimu," kata Kakashi sebelum meninggalkan Yamato seorang diri._

Yamato memandang Iruka yang sedang mengenakan jaketnya. Bersiap mengantarkan Yamato pulang ke rumahnya.

Kau mengharapkan dia menepati janjinya, bukan? Lalu, bagaimana dengan aku, pikir Yamato di balik senyum tipisnya.***

TBC-lagi!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moga2 bisa dilanjutin.... *pundung*

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya ini fic prekuel dari satu serial KakaIru yang dipublikasikan di sejumlah situs art (termasuk ffn), Ngumpet. Fic ini juga dipublikasikan di situs ini dalam rangka 'penyelamatan' naskah berhubung saya merasa bahwa keberadaan fic ini di ffn sudah melanggar aturan di situs bersangkutan #jujurbangetdikau
> 
> Jadi, silakan menikmati dan semoga saya punya kesempatan untuk melanjutkannya :) #dor


End file.
